


The Demon's Conclusion

by SereintyNow



Series: The Sniper Quiet  & The Rookie [7]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blood, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Sex, Smut, Violence, War, ending, twist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereintyNow/pseuds/SereintyNow
Summary: The final strike starts,what does this Cipher base hold?
Relationships: Quiet (Metal Gear)/Original Character(s)
Series: The Sniper Quiet  & The Rookie [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071272
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Demon's Conclusion

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took forever.stuff got in the way and i was meant to split this but it would have been really short so I put it all together. MIght do an epilouge.

Days past and Serenity wasn’t herself as much,spending days mostly asleep sometimes just staying in bed.

Ocelot and some soldiers would often notice the change as well, Quiet would try to motivate her by walking outside with Serenity for a few minutes but definitely wasn’t the cheerful optimistic person as before.

Ocelot got an idea something that might cheer her up.Knocking on the door Serenity answered “Hello what’s up?” She asked “Well something came to mind,you shouldn’t be spending most of your days here. I know it’s home but sometimes it feels a bit crowded,may I come in?” He asked as Serenity stepped back sitting on the couch.

Ocelot stepped inside as Quiet folded clothes in the bedroom hearing voices she walked waving at the man”Hello,you should hear this too I had it in mind for you both” he stood upright speaking.

“Nine years ago the old mother base was in the Caribbean Sea and they had a spot in Costa Rica right by the shore where Miller said they would have some R&R with everyone there,hell said they built a cabin near there,i asked the intel team to take a look there and they said it’s in good shape still the locals there must have taken care of it,I’m suggesting you both go to get away from here I can contact a woman named Amanda to set you up” he said excited about this idea.

“Oh really? That would sound nice I’d be up to it,what about you Quiet?” She asked the immediate response was a nodding yes”Great then we'll have a shipment from Costa Rica and we’ll have it sent back there with you two,Amanda is coming on the base too she can speak to the Boss it’ll be here tomorrow if that’s okay” he was happy they both agreed to this little vacation.

“Great we’ll start packing,thanks for doing this it means a lot” smiling Ocelot left the room waving goodbye.

“I don’t feel as sore as much this trip would be nice for the both of us,I’ll start packing some stuff for us it’ll only be a couple of bags” she sat up going to the bed and pulled out a luggage bag from her closet packing in clothes for her and necessities for them both.

Next day came as the large whaler ship approached Mother Base,shipping containers were pulled up from a large crane while Amanda was picked up from a helicopter and onto the Command platform being greeted by Diamond Dog soldiers,Miller and Big Boss.

The woman stepped down as her short brown hair moved from the breeze “Big Boss,Miller! It’s wonderful to see you both!” She walked towards the both of them. It was a happy reunion but a little sad”It’s good to see you as well,thank you for getting these supplies to us we greatly appreciate it”Kaz had a small smile but it was noticeable.

“You’re welcome once I heard you had a thriving base. I had to come visit but there’s something I need to speak about...it’s about Chico” Big Boss thought back to his death completely zoning out from the conversation.

“Chico? What about him? I know I told you about that situation...” Kaz responded unsure why she brought him up.

“I think...he might be alive,few weeks ago I woke up and saw a figure standing at my door,I turned on the lamp and he whispered “Paz” over and over when I moved closer he disappeared,sometimes at night the figure is sitting down..it has to be him plus others say the same thing it’s not just me” Amanda explained one hundred percent sure it’s him.

“Amanda...it’s impossible Boss and I were the only survivors on that helicopter they even searched again” Kaz responded trying to let Amanda understand.

“Where’s his body? We couldn’t have a proper burial for him” Amanda reasoned with Kaz knowing he was still alive out there.

“Sorry Amanda but-“ Kaz’s words were immediately cut off by Snakes “No..she’s right when I was out on a mission I felt something watching me alone in the desert then when I turned that shadowy figure was there,I didn’t say anything because I thought it was the shrapnel causing that, if Amanda experienced something similar then I believe there’s truth” Snake admitted.

“Fine but what are we supposed to do if he just disappears? Can't exactly get his attention by the looks of it”Kaz sighed in disbelief.

“He’ll come to us when he’s ready. I know it in my heart” Amanda knew deep down she’d see Chico again in the future.

Serenity and Quiet walked towards everyone with luggage in hand “Amanda this Quiet and Serenity our best soldiers on base” Snake introduced them has the women shook hands “Ah yes I was told about you two,I welcome you both to my home” she smiled helping them on the helicopter “We’ll be in touch more often,for know I’ll show them around,Hasta pronto!” Amanda waved Snake and Miller off as she got on and brought back to the large ship which cruised back all the way to Costa Rica with few stops here and there.

Serenity and Quiet occasionally walked around the large boat getting to know the crew and most importantly Amanda herself getting along quite well.

The ship docked at Costa Rica,a walkway was lowered down from the boat onto the sturdy wooden walkway as Quiet stepped out in awe seeing the beautiful trees that surrounded them hearing the different birds chirp.

Serenity stepped from behind her looking at the sniper's reaction “It’s beautiful huh?” She turned looking at the environment as well.

Amanda guided them to a small town that was where some shops were set up,the smell of food filled the air as some of the locals waved at Quiet,shyly waving back it was welcoming to be greeted by strangers, a huge contrast from Diamond Dogs.

Following Amanda to a parked jeep she gestured to them to hop on turning the vehicle's ignition stepping on the pedal she drove out of the town into the road.

“So how’s the view so far?” Amanda asked keeping eyes on the road “it’s really beautiful I haven’t seen anything like this before and I can tell Quiet loves it too” she smiled glancing back to see the woman look all around the scenery “Si,the view never gets old every morning I wake up taking in everything,the challenges we’ve accomplished” Amanda responded.

“Like what?” Serenity curiously asked 

“Peacewalker incident, soldiers and unnamed vehicles were stationed there causing all sorts of problems in the land that’s where I met Snake and put a stop to them” Amanda remembered everything from meeting Snake to finally getting rid of Peacewalker but mostly made her miss Chicco the most”Hey! Let me smoke!” He’d asked whenever she lit up a cigarette even now she’ll expect him to say it but the void fills with sorrow.

“Oh I heard some of that,do you ever fear something like that might ever happen again?” She asked, hoping to get some kind of advice.

“Of course I fear that..but it won’t stop me from defending my family,why do you ask?  
Amanda wondered feeling like it was very specific.

“Oh nothing just curious..” Serenity turned away looking at the trees “I’ve seen that expression a million times by now..is there a reason for this trip?” Amanda read right through Serenity it was just her expression that gave it away.

“I just have been having some troubles,I get so much confidence and do my mission but I freeze from past experience. Then I was beaten near death, I want to face the person who did it but what if I fail? What if Quiet gets killed?” Serenity let it all out glancing back at Quiet.

“I see,well when my home was under attacked of course we were afraid to die but we didn’t let it get to use, if we didn’t act I wouldn’t be here today so we marched into that base with Snake taking it over” Amanda pulled up to her house where some other homes were more far apart from each but residents were still in view as she waved.

“We knew that some of us were going to die and some did but in the end we the impossible,are you couples? I noticed you two holding hands on the ship” she asked stepping out of the jeep.

“We are there's this woman who wants her dead..willing to raise hell at this point for whatever reason,I didn’t get a chance to ask” Serenity stepped out as well along with Quiet.

“And if this woman is willing to do anything to kill her you’d protect her?” Amanda raised an eyebrow waiting for the easy answer.

“Absolutely I’d give my life if opportunity arrived” she answered grabbing the luggage from the back looking at Quiet.

“Then as scary as it may sound doing this will keep her alive I-“ a man stepped out of her house holding a baby”Amanda! pensé que te escuché detenerte!” He spoke noticing guests “Oh company! “ he stepped towards Amanda giving the baby over as they exchanged a kiss “And how’s Chicco doing today?” She swayed back and forth smiling down.

“Good he just woke up, excuse me let me introduce myself I’m Alexander ,Amanda’s husband” extending a hand out to shake both women’s hands.

“I’m Serenity this is my girlfriend Quiet,we’re here to take some time off to clear our heads for a bit” she said hearing the baby laugh as Amanda’s facial expressions'' They'll be staying beach side I was gonna show them the way,let’s all take a trip there shall we?” Amanda walked with her son and husband side by by side while the women grabbed the bags and followed the trail through some trees and bushes along the way.

Making it beachside Serenity stopped taking in the view as the water crashed,birds chirping loudly it wasn’t anything like she's seen before.

To the left was a beautiful built cabin with a porch and windows with a perfect sight of the ocean following the couple inside turning on the lights setting it up as the women walked in.

“Now where did I- here can you hold him for a second?” Quiet placed the bags down as Amanda placed her keys down,giving the baby over as the sniper stood there frozen unsure what to do as so did the baby. 

“Oh my god hold still this will be the greatest picture ever” Serenity quickly pulled out her camera and took a picture of them both grabbing the Polaroid picture when it was finished printing shaking it.

Absolutely amazing” she looked at the picture with a huge grin seeing the woman holding him”Okay I’ll show you how to do this” Placing the picture down on a well furnished coffee table she took the baby from Quiet holding him in her arms as she swayed back and forth slowly.

“You hold him like this,make him laugh with funny faces, they'll laugh at anything” Serenity stuck her tongue out making a face as the baby laughed at the expression,filling the room with joy.

Quiet smiled as the child’s greens eyes caught up with her,just like the color of his mom's eyes”Try something to make him laugh,oh this is perfect!Grab Amanda’s keys and shake them” she said as Quiet took the keys and shook them getting erupting laugher from the baby,putting his arms out towards Quiet to be held.

“Take him” Serenity moved him on Quiet's lap, still laughing at the keys trying to grab them.

Amanda came back in with a lantern she misplaced,smiling at the interaction she quietly grabbed Serenity’s camera standing in front of the taking a picture of the unexpecting women.

“You two seem like pros maybe might make perfect babysitters”Amanda laughed taking the picture out to show them.

It was wonderful both of them were smiling looking towards Chico,could they have a future like this? Was it possible for them? Serenity thought but didn’t think too deeply about it just yet.

“Thanks Amanda for taking that picture,did you find what you were looking for?” She asked.

“Yes I did! It was a portable radio in case you wanted to listen to some music” Amanda responded while Quiet handed Chico back.

“Well we should leave you two alone,must be tired from all that traveling but please join us for dinner we’d love you to have some company” Offering.

“Of course just drop by and let us know” Serenity said as Amanda and Alexander said they’re goodbyes leaving them alone.

“We should check out the rest of the place,unpack the rest a little see how we feel” Serenity stood up carrying the bags in the bedroom where they both unpacked and placed clothes in the empty dressers,spending a decent amount of time sorting everything.

Serenity sat down on the bed looking out the window getting a clear site of the ocean as well as Quiet.

“It’s nice being away...just us don’t have to worry about people judging us “ Quiet agreed it was a different change of pace for them both.

“Well I think Amanda wanted us to have dinner in the evening, wanna hangout on the beach?” She asked as the sniper got up and dashed out the door removing her leggings and shoes feeling the sand in between her toes.

Serenity opened the dresser pulling out a red bikini for herself, getting undressed she slipped on the bikini and looked in the mirror that was attached to the dresser.

She was excited at first but upon closer inspection all her scars were visible, fresh cuts given by Harlow the woman.It was nowhere as perfect as Quiet's body.

Stepping out she watched the sniper walk around in the sand making trails with her footprints.

“Hey enjoying the sand?” She asked sitting near the water while Quiet's mouth jaw dropped, noticing the tightly fitting bikini that revealed most of her ass just like herself.

Quiet sat by her moving her hands up her back”Oh I don’t look good as you..put it in and noticed every little cut” turning away she tensed up feeling the soft touch of her fingers tip graze.

The sniper wrote on the sand using her finger “Beautiful”she read smiling at it”Thank you” Serenity smiled holding her hand.

Serenity eventually swam around in the water for a bit, Quiet wasn’t sure how her skin would react to the water so instead just she watched from the shore smiling at her.

Emerging from the water the woman walked towards Quiet leaving a trail of water behind, crawling towards her they both began to kiss deeply,the snipers hand slowly trailed down to her ass,squeezing it as Serenity gasped.

They rolled around in the sand,Quit topping her, she reached down and unhooked the red bra pulling off to see the exposed breasts,nipples already hardened.

Quiet pressed her soft lips against her breasts, kissing them each,using tongue to lick them.

Serenity moaned reaching around to unclip the woman controls bikini tossing it to the side she got so horny looking at them.

Quiet pressed her boobs against hers going in for another deepened kiss,pulling down the red bikini bottom gazing at her nude body. 

Touching the beautiful woman’s sides Serenity pulled down Quiet's bottom bikini as well,both of them heavily grabbed and touched each other’s naked bodies.

“Let’s go back inside in case Amanda catches us” Serenity whispered being picked as she wrapped her legs around Quiet's waist.

Being carried off to the bedroom, Quiet laid her down on the bed,falling down on top with kisses they were roaring for each other.

“Wait...let’s do this instead” Serenity whispered, pulling away and go in position for sixty nine,licking Quiet's wet vagina.

Giving the same pleasure back,Quiet inserted her tongue inside as well,switching back and forth with her fingers.

Serenity moaned as well Quiet both of increasing in desire,Serenity tightly grabbing the snipers bare ass continuing to eat her out.

Quiet let out a moan ravaging Serenity’s dripping vagina “Fuck...” she whispered feeling the orgasm, releasing the climax Quiet licked everything up,swallowing.

Going at a faster pace Serenity kept using her tongue eventually using both middle fingers,Quiet gripped onto the bed sheets pulling on them till she finished letting out one more moan.

Serenity breathed deeply moving herself face to face with the other woman “Best vacation ever” she smiled both of them embracing in a kiss.

A knock was heard on the door,Serenity quickly got dressed while Quiet stayed under the blanket.

Opening the door Amanda stood there with a smile “Would like to come over and have some dinner?” She asked.

“Okay that sounds great I’ll get Quiet one sec” walking back to the bedroom she fetched Quiet telling her about dinner,it was really nice if she invited them over for dinner she thought of getting dressed.

Exiting the cabin following Amanda up the trail and back to the house, dinner was already set up,her husband and Chico sat waiting.

Tonight’s food was Pork Casado with Limon Mandarina,everyone sat around the table eating the food except for Chicco who had already eaten just sitting there enjoying his juice.

“So how do you like it here?” Amanda asks.

“It’s beautiful, we love it here,and I wish we could stay here forever. It's like everything we ever wanted, good food,privacy and nice sites” Serenity said with a smile.

“You should move here so that cabin is perfect for the both of you!” Alexander suggested.

“That would be nice but I don’t know if we could adjust like that quickly...Quiet scouts and always on the move in the battlefield that’s something we have to talk about” she said as she started to eat as well as Quiet.

Dinner went well, they shared stories and experiences,the plates were completely cleaned and spent time talking for the rest of the night.

“That dinner was so good I’m ready to fall asleep on the chair” Serenity stretched her arms out getting up “Thanks for the company we’ve enjoyed it as well” Amanda said as Quiet got up yawning.

“Have a goodnight we’ll see you both tomorrow” Alexander waved them off as well as Chico.

Both women went back to the cabin and cuddled each other in the bed sleeping till morning.

Serenity was the first to wake up hearing the ocean,she got up carefully and went into the bathroom to get washed up putting on fresh clothes, she went into the kitchen noticing Amanda standing outside she was curious to see her out.

Stepping on the sand she greeted Amanda.

“Oh perfect I wanted to talk to you actually,about last night Alexander mentioned you should live here and I completely agree” she said with a smile.

“That would be great honestly but there’s something we have to do before making any permanent moves” she admitted thinking about Harlow.

“What is it?” Amanda asked.

“Cipher base in Africa..long story short we want revenge with w certain commander” Serenity said looking out to the ocean.

“I see....well after that I think you should leave,if you really want to be with Quiet” Amanda suggested looking at her.

“What? Leave Diamond Dogs why?” Serenity was quite surprised to hear that.

“Because...there's something going to happen...not anytime soon but if it’s a success you might be able to live to see the next day” Amanda admitted trying to keep vague.

“Something else? Tell me..is Diamond Dogs going to last?” She questioned.

“No...it’ll be replaced with the true colors...I’m sorry I shouldn’t be telling you this but I’m worried for you two..and the rest of the soldiers,please live here and I’ll tell you” Amanda pleaded.

“Okay...fine I believe you..once that base is gone we’ll start to live here”Serenity reassured, having a troubled look.

Quiet stepped out of the cabin standing next to her giving a hug.

“I can take you guys around,see the shops and locals here, what do you say?” She proposed as both women nodded.

Amanda gave a tour of local towns,food and scenery enjoying different kinds of fruits they both felt welcomed and the next few days they did a lot of activities with Amanda’s family loving every passing minute.

The trip came to an end, it was time to head back,Amanda’s family waved them off as they set sail back to mother base.

“Hey...we should talk...Amanda said we should leave Diamond Dogs,have a feeling it’ll be like MSF all over again, we can leave Costa Rica together I just wanted to pass that by you,take some time to think” Serenity told Quiet in their private quarters.

Quiet thought for a moment,while having that freedom would be nice the vocal cord parasites still lingered,what if they unknowingly started to mutate and spread them everyone in Costa Rica would be infected,even if they lived far away from civilization Serenity could also get sick this was something she really had to think about.

The boat arrived at Mother Base,once they settled back in Serenity went into ocelots office “Let’s go after Harlow's base...I’m ready now” she confidently spoke.

Ocelot was surprised and pleased to hear her”We were just planning on attacking soon, glad to have you on board, let’s go over the details” he brought her over looking through the plans.

Over the next few days they readied up getting tanks and helicopters ready to attack, having Quiet give some directions of the base she managed to remember, especially the wall they blew up to get out, now going in that way.

Quiet was just as ready,they boarded the helicopter along with Big Boss himself.

Dozens of helicopters took off,some carrying tanks all head to Africa where the cipher base would be burned down.

“I don’t care,blow up every goddamn village to stop these rebels understanding? Last attack was major, no more holding back,understand!?” Harlow hung up the radio in an angry tone, she had beaten some of her own officers to death in pure rage.

“Ma”am it’s time for your shot” a doctor walked into the bloodstained room with a green colored syringe getting nauseous from the stench.

“Good...excuse the mess I had to get rid of some collages” she walked towards the doctor wearing a muscle and prepared for the shot.

The needle went into her arm injecting it and the woman’s veins turned a light green along with her eyes getting misty.

“And i want you to dispose of the vocal cord parasite cure,I don’t want a repeat of Quiet again...next time we do something like that again the entire world will be infected” she demanded.

The helicopters dropped off the ground unit near the forest area where Serenity and Quiet took the lead with a squadron of troops while Big Boss was dropped off to the east with soldiers while the tanks took a more direct approach.

“Okay Quiet lead the way” she spoke getting her rifle out gesturing everyone to where night vision.

Quiet went around going through the dark forest managing to see in the dark,it all looked familiar.

Serenity was about to take another step before Quiet stopped her”What?” She asked as the sniper pointed down at a tripwire “Shit..okay everyone watch where you step they must’ve rigged this area up” she told the soldiers as they closely followed Quiet's movements.

Slowly moving through the bushes some dead bodies were impaled by spikes,looking like rebels tried this route before.

Finally reaching the northwest wall where it had been patched up”Okay Boss we made our way we’re awaiting orders” Serenity spoke through the radio.

“Copy once the tanks begin to open fire that’s when we flank them,helicopters are also on the way to destroy any hangers to stop air support,intelligence scoped some out for us” he responded.

They all waited in silence sitting there,Serenity slowly reached her hand to Quiets giving a look of slight confidence as the sniper squeezed her hand.

Suddenly the silent night was interrupted by loud tank fire blasting at the base.

“GET INTO POSITIONS WE’RE UNDER ATTACK” a Cipher Soldier cried out.

Tanks opened fire as Diamond Dogs soldiers pressed forward while both groups on the sides hopped over the wall.

“Okay Quiet,Charging Ox,Humming bird and I will sneak into the base planting C4 charges. We'll head into the armor to find enemy uniforms,the rest of the group clear us a way in,free any prisoners to give an upper hand” She ordered as they helped each other over the wall as well as Snakes group.

Upon entering Serenity’s group split up following their orders.

The large doors into the base were open,soldiers came out from there finding the perfect opportunity to sneak in.

Once they got in there was an elevator right in the corner that looked like a cargo elevator,the group of four ran inside selecting the first floor of the base.

“Okay we’ll split up there has to be some sort of reactor powering this place I’ll head there,Bird find the armory we need to stop them from grabbing any heavy weapons,Ox disable comms so they can’t single for help and Quiet see if there’s any indication of skull,mist units here if they get out in the field we’re fucked” she have orders as everyone nodded in agreement.

Everyone split up,carefully sneaking through the alerted base.

It was a cakewalk for Quiet. Using her sneaking ability she found a sign “Laboratory” labeled on a door,upon entering she saw rows and rows of unconscious people in tubes,floating.

Looking around she came across a doctor holding some vails,running water in a sink”What could they be?” No one was around so she grabbed the doctor by the neck breaking it.

Picking up one labeled “Parasite cure” was it really a thing or a dream? She opened the vial taking a good minute then glanced over at the counter finding papers on this “cure”.

The doctor had many files on it reading through all it seemed to work,maybe it was a fail safe in case something went wrong,maybe there’s more like her.

It was worth the shot,all she had to do was drink it which she did,the taste was awful and really bitter.

Suddenly she began to cough,it was really painful when suddenly she gagged spitting out the parasites that got flushed by the cure.

Serenity snuck into the main reactor,the room was huge she only spotted a few maintenance workers and few guards,walking on the catwalk to the middle of the room she found a shaft that went lower,taking the ladder down she placed the C4 on the weaker parts setting a timer for seven minutes.

“Serenity here I placed the bombs on the reactor meet back in front of the elevator when the objectives are done,out” she let everyone know on the radio as she began to make her way out of the reactor.

Quiet wiped her mouth,stepping away and started walking down the rows of test subjects,these people were all mist soldiers? What a terrible fate she thought.

The sniper began to place C4 on areas that would cause the room to crumble down on itself but one tube caught her attention.

She walked up to it as the light lite up the room,this one was empty,did one already make it to the surface?

She turned around meeting a cloaked figure standing in the middle of the room, she pulled out her pistol moving closer little by little.

It began to walk towards her and on instinct she opened fire but it dodged every bullet.

The shadow pulled out two swords charging,he slashed at her but she was fast enough to dodge every strike but it matched her speed.

“Bravo! Finally our subject is doing his job this time! And he put an alert that we have pests in our base” Harlow emerged above the catwalk above Serenity with the two Diamond Dog soldiers “We found these two snooping around,care to tell us what’s happening?” She asked her soldiers to take them in handcuffs next to her.

“Let them go! The battle is already lost if you haven’t noticed,can’t get out of this one” Serenity shouted out.

“Oh? Well if by some chance I do lose I’m taking some of you with me” she signaled having the two Diamond Dog soldiers get executed.

“NO!” Serenity screamed out in anger.

“Couldn't save these two either,what makes you think Quiet will survive? Her hands are full at this moment” she shrugged.

The battle was intense,this person got in a few cuts on her arms but didn’t stop her,she avoided two consecutive strikes then pulled out her own knife cutting his chest.

The man gasped stepping a few feet back to recover then went back on the offense.

Harlow jumped down from the catwalk walking towards Serenity “Put away the guns,let’s talk in private” she offered, looking different from the last encounter.

Serenity complied looking at her watch,felt like time was an eternity”Alone? I could have something prepared I-“ her words were quickly cut off as Harlow dashed and punched Serenity in the stomach trying to gasp for air.

“You think you can stop me? Since the last time we met I’ve been taking some treatment,come along now we have to discuss stuff” The woman grabbed her and dragged her off as the guards followed at a distance.

Both women entered Harlow's room,it was elegant having paintings on the wall as Serenity was pressed up against a wall.

“You interest me...last time we met you barely survived, I need someone like that with me,I know we’ve had rocky moments but let’s fix that” Harlow was face to face as she reached down grabbing a green syringe from her pocket”This...is what gave me powers I feel unstoppable,the same as the mist unit but only it doesn’t alter our thinking,no longer mindless drones imagine if you had this, you’d be perfect” she smiled admiring her.

“No...I don’t forgive you,took away my friends “ she spoke in an angry tone.

“I know...but think about the offer” Harlow's hand drifted to Serenity’s zipper on her uniform pulling down on it till it reached her belly button,showing the woman’s chest.

She gasped feeling the woman’s hand touch her chest”You and I can change the world...I just need to jab in right into the heart” she spoke softly putting the needle on her chest.

“Fuck wait...just promise me Quiet won’t be hurt...” she placed her hand on Harlows shoulder glancing at the time,only having thirty seconds.

“I swear she won’t be hurt..take my word” she smirked moving her lips against Serenity’s.

She hated every moment of this kiss,Harlow must have gotten obsessed since the last time,pulling away from the kiss she had an idea.

“I didn’t know you liked me like that...let me return the favor” Serenity moved against her ear and immediately bit into her ear taking out a large chunk,spitting it out as blood gushed all over.

Time was up.

The bombs exploded all over the set points,one of them hit the man with the swords just as Quiet planned quickly getting out.

Harlow let out a cry holding onto her wound taking this opportunity Serenity ran out the room while guards were scramming around,getting crushed by debris.

Both women made it at the meetup,each taking a look at the blood coming from them.

“Serenity,are you okay?” Quiet spoke to her as the lieutenant's eyes widened in shock “Wait no! What about the parasites!?” She responded in a worried tone.

“I took care of it,I’ll explain later we have to go,this place is much more dangerous than I thought” she took her hand and entered the elevator going up.

“What the hell happened to your arms? They got cut up by something?” Serenity pointed out.

“Someone actually,with two swords and incredibly fast matching my own speed,what about you? Is that your blood?” She was worried that Serenity was injured and wondered why her suit was zipped down.

“No,it’s Harlows,I bit her ear,she tried to offer me something green shit,now she has powers,wished I put a bullet in her head instead,” she said looking down to see the exploding base.

The elevator arrived at the top floor, both of them ran out into the hellish battle that was still going on,the rain put out some of the fires.

“Let’s give them a hand try to-“ Serenity spoke but got immediately cut off.

“I’m not done yet!” Harlow shouted out over the chaos having part of her face burned.

“I’ll kill you both! Attack that rookie girl I got Quiet this time!” She ordered as the man with the two swords appeared from behind Harlow,face totally exposed he charged at Serenity taking the woman with him into the open field.

Snake watched Serenity get thrown,he ran towards her to help.

“I’ve waited for so long to kill you! My own daughter left me! Joined a group of criminals just so you can be with some girl!? I’m disappointed in you!” Harlow began to shuffle making her way to Quiet.

Serenity turned around to see the man standing over her, she didn’t have any weapons,crawling backward was the only thing she could do.

Snake started to fire into the man's back,he hardly flinched but when he turned around Snake stopped running.

“C-Chico!?” He called out trying to get a good look”Chico! It’s me!” He immediately recognized the little boy,now a grown man back from MSF days.

Chico lifted his sword ready to strike her down but Snake's voice made him freeze,he turned around looking at Snake.

“It’s him Chico! You know it...you’ve been watching him and Amanda too, she misses you still her own son is named after you please snap out of it!” She called out slowly getting up

“Did Cipher do this?” She asked calmly.

Chico dropped his swords, clenching his head remembering everything that happened before,he only grunting, his mind racing with different images.

“Chico come with us! We can see Amanda,you don’t have to hide in the shadows anymore” Snake offered his hand out but Chico stepped backwards noticing Cipher soldiers coming behind Snake.

“Snake look out!” He shouted, picking up his swords and quickly dashed to them, cutting both their heads off with ease.

Quiet and Harlow faced off with each other,both them engaging in a knife fight.

Harlow was matching her speed just as easily as Chico,each trading cuts to each other”This is how your going to treat me after all these years!?” Harlow asked.

“Serenity told me everything! You killed my father,left my mother all alone! You're a heartless woman,I always tried to build myself up to kill you but I have the opportunity to get revenge” Quiet spoke back slashing upwards at the woman barley missing.

Chico and Snake both fought together defending Serenity as she made her way to the women,picking up a gun on the way.

“I did a great job,look at you! The best student I ever had my training will always be apart of you,I made you the person you are now and that’ll always be with you the day you die” Harlow.

Quiet scuffed to herself preparing to strike with a swift slash but Harlow quickly dodged to the left and countered the attack by slashing Quiet across the face enough for her to fall back and hold her face in pain.

Serenity started to shoot the unexpecting woman getting a few hits in but they hardly did anything.

She turned around giving an evil smile then bolted towards Serenity quickly pulling the gun from her hands and stabbed her in the shoulder pulling the bloody knife out.

She moved so quick,blinked and before she knew the sharp pain appeared”You can kill me, I plan on beating you to death something I should have done last time, I want you to suffer” she smiled getting ready for another attack.

Snake noticed Serenity and Quiet were in trouble, he pointed at them letting Chico know to save them as he ran through the mud and lunged up in the air”No...I plan on doing that to you,I’ll make you feel my pain” Serenity gritted and that’s when Chico came down and cut off Harlow's arm that was about to go for another slash.

“FUCK” she cried out holding her arm as blood gushed out onto the ground collapsing to the ground.

Quiet heard the cry, powering through the pain she got up having a large cut on her cheek walking over to the downed woman.

Harlow looked up noticing Quiet kneel besides her”So what? Gonna walk away from this like a hero? You already went to put my teachings to use” Harlow coughed as the rain stopped.

“I’m not like you,it’s over I can finally have peace” she spoke to her.

“Peace? Pathetic...you were always ignorant,what was the difference between me killing your father and you killing innocent people? Your mission was to kill Big Boss in that hospital but I heard you killed doctors and nurses to get to him,they had families loved ones and you took that all away from them” she spoke trying to laugh.

“But this new path made you feel heroic didn’t you? Saving that girl doesn’t change anything,helping Diamond Dogs doesn't make you a good guy,daughter they aren’t as nice as they say....you’ll be just as disappointed” speaking weakly her eyes focused deeply into Quiets.

“No...we might be similar in some areas but I won’t become like you...those teachings will be forgotten” maybe they were alike after all,she didn’t wanna admit but she was right,killing innocent people most like orphaned children something she never thought about.

“There’s one more thing...your mother is still alive,the authorities she went too got paid off by Cipher making sure our tracks were covered,no one believed her...last whereabouts were in Paris,France who knows what’s happened to her...remember the name”Maddie Hunter” that’s her name..and as for you I always gave you a number then the “Quiet” later on...but I know your real name,after I killed your father I looked around the house... Xariah what unique name” she smiled.

Finally after all these years she learned about her real name, it was interesting what made her parents pick that name?

“And your father’s name is...Victor..there now you know...poor Chico thought we could control him..we recovered his body from the ocean..programming him but days would pass and he would disappear and come back..guess he was never a guaranteed success but he carried out some missions well....” she spoke eying Serenity.

Fuck, for a dying woman she had a hell of a lot to say, Serenity thought waiting to start hurting Harlow,the battle died down and Diamond Dogs emerged victorious,even some prisoners ran out with cries of freedom as Snake watched from afar.

“She’s anxious I can tell...both of them are ready to kill me...I suppose your life is destined to be with her” she said as Serenity took a sword from Chico.

“Yes...she is,you put her through hell and I think it’s time for payback”Quiet stood up having blood drip down her face as Serenity drove the sword right in Harlow's shoulder”This is for my friends..ones in the ambush part of me died that day but I’m glad I kept going to see this moment” she said pulling it out as Quiet noticed a shotgun right by a dead Soldier,going to pick it up she checked to see if it was loaded then handed it off to Serenity.

Giving the sword back she took the gun and aimed it at Harlows other arm blowing it off as she cried in agony”END IT PLEASE” the pain was getting unbearable,the serum she took was regenerating slowly but the pain was getting worse and worse living through it.

“My..my own friends begged before they died...the woman I loved cried out for me...you know what they felt now” Serenity grew in anger cocking the hun as Quiet held the gun with her aiming at Harlows leg shooting it off.

“FUCK STOP” she cried watching the woman together,then the cries were immediately silenced by a blast to the head causing her head to splatter all over but Quiet kept firing the gun until it was all out.

“We did it...we killed one of our demons...” Quiet spoke dropping the gun.

“I’ve waited a long time for that,I feel...at peace despite all that” Serenity looked over at Quiet getting a hug from her”Xariah huh? I’ll have to get used to that one” Serenity embraced her smiling.

“I hate to interrupt but Diamond Dogs is about to clean house here,grab anything that’s let and they’ll blow this place back to dust” Snake stepped in”Where’s Chico?” He looked around only finding a sword stuck in the ground.

Wrapped around the handle was a peace necklace”Hmm...he’s out there somewhere..I think he’ll return just needs to collect himself” Serenity said as a helicopter set by them” You two get patched up,took a beating out here but good job you’ve earned it” Snake decided to stay here for a bit as the women got onboard.

Serenity opened a med kit on the helicopter wiping the blood on Quiets face which already slowly began to heal.

“So you don’t actually agree with what she said right?” Serenity asked.

“I can’t deny it...what I’ve done is all on me,I’ve killed a lot of people just never thought about them having families,guess I was just to hardened,I took away fathers and mothers....now there’s others like me who probably grew up without any parents” she thought leaning against Serenity.

“I killed a doctor today, wasn’t armed, he was just disposing a cure for the parasites ...no hesitation,perhaps I am a monster” the sniper locked hands with her.

“I can see the progress you’ve made,you made a wrong choice but that was natural,having regrets about the people you killed already makes you different from Harlow” Serenity spoke trying to find the right words.

“I guess...she’s gone now,I don’t ever have to think about her, that’s what she wants me to do” Quiet thought back making sure she won’t repeat what she’s done”So what’s next? Are you staying on base or taking Amanda’s offer?” She asked curiously “i go where you go”

“Yeah I think I’ll do what she said..she seemed really serious but now to explain us leaving...don’t think they’ll take to us kindly just walking away” Serenity decided “Although I bet Amanda would vouch”

The helicopter returned to base landing at the Command platform where Amanda and Kaz waited patiently.

Arriving both women stepped on the platform”Amanda! Good you stayed! Chico he was there at that Cipher base he was brainwashed...fought us, but we reached him he left but I don’t think he’ll be gone for long” she quickly told Amanda as she began to cry “Chico...he really is alive thank you for talking to him,I can’t express how much I appreciate you” she said feeling relieved.

“Really? So Snake was right...Cipher really is low I can’t believe they did that” Kaz was baffled but glad Chico didn’t perish.

“And Amanda we’ll take that offer” Serenity smiled as Amanda smiled “Good...I explained to Miller he knows too..I’ll explain everything I promise” 

Kaz approached Serenity looking at her “You’ve done a damn good job, I could use someone like you but...another opportunity will just have to wait,pack your stuff I’ll explain to Boss” he said eyeing Quiet.

“As for you, Quiet...I judged you harshly but in the end you proved yourself to everyone here” he admitted as she nodded giving the man forgiveness.

“Alright guess we’ll be off, I’ll be at the boat shortly” Serenity ran off to go pack as Amanda walked Quiet to the boat.

Getting some of her stuff together she brought along some VHS tapes just in case, they didn’t get to unpack once they returned so it was a breeze this time.

She returned to the boat getting onboard as it left Mother Base.

Arriving back to their new home they settled in watching the ocean’s beauty”Think you can get use to this?” Serenity asked, holding Quiets hand.

“Every day with you? Of course” she smiled kissing her on the lips.

The End.


End file.
